The Catalyst: Danny's Story
by Tay1019411
Summary: This is what happened to me in the last 24 hours: got electrocuted by some strange portal, became a member of half-human-half-ghostville: population 2, got kidnapped by some fruitloop who says he is now my father (guess what, that is the other member of the half ghost freak clan...lucky me). Yeah, I think I deserve the right to say that today's not really my day. Companion story
1. Response

**The Catalyst**

 _Danny's Story_

I always wanted to be a superhero. You know the kind I'm talking about, running around saving the day with awesome powers. Hey, I was a kid, and every kid wished for that. But, I can't help but think: was it really the right wish to want? Was it really worth it? Any hero from the comics didn't have that glamorous life we all thought it would be. Name one who's life wasn't in some kind of wreck. Superman: alien stranded among humans who will never understand him or his abilities. Spiderman: orphan who basically has to deal with misery on a daily basis. Batman: orphan (again) driven to hide in the shadows and basically be shunned by society while he is protecting them. Yeah...doesn't really sound like much of a life. And, it's sad to say that I have all of these problems and probably much more. At least these guys didn't have to deal with ghosts invading their home constantly and a crazy old man in desperate need of a cat following their every move. Unfortunately, this was my life, but it didn't seem so bad after I saved this girl (yes, it's always a girl, isn't it?) Sam Manson...

 **Chapter 1: Response**

 _This space is tight_

 _I'm running out of air_

 _and for the moment_

 _you all can fit_

 _"Danny!" My mom's voice shouted. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness come, not knowing that would be the last time I would hear my mom say my name for a long time._

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I woke up in a hospital. I knew it was a hospital before I even opened my eyes. The smell of disinfectant was strong in my nose. I took a staggering breath and cracked my eyes open, taking a look around the room.

There were an assortment of monitors all throughout the room, each one having a long wiry tendril connected to me, for some reason this reminded me of one of those intense sic-fi movies I used to watch with dad. I weakly tried to tug them off, but I felt too tired and sore to even get the first one off.

I sighed, closing my eyes momentarily. I could have sworn I was going to die. The minute I saw the columns of light flash all around me and the rev of the portal coming to life...then, the pain. I was...electrocuted? But, it felt worse- well I've never been electrocuted before but I'm pretty sure it wasn't supposed to feel like this, as if my body was ripping itself apart. No, I'm pretty sure what happened to me wasn't normal; it was a _ghost_ portal after all. Which led me to another question...

How the hell was I still alive?

I looked down at myself. Legs, check. Arms, check. Head, check. It's a freakin' miracle! I mean I was covered in bandages and everything hurt like hell, but hey, I wasn't complaining. I took my miracles when I got them.

The door opening and closing brought me back from my momentary victory. I expected to see Mom, Dad, and probably Jazz (she was overprotective like that). I was already starting to prepare a decent enough lie to tell them, something that could get me out of the most likely trouble I would be in for stepping foot into the portal. But, then again, wasn't getting electrocuted and nearly dying enough?

"Look," I croaked, my throat feeling tight and dry but I didn't pay any mind to it because the person who walked in my room was definitely not anybody I was expecting.

It was mayor and billionaire Vlad Masters, one of the first people I met when I came to Amity Park. Apparently, my parents were good friends with him in college, although for some reason I had a hard time believing that.

He was now standing at my bedside, looking at me in an intense sort of way that made me feel really uncomfortable. The guy's expression was too weird to decipher; it was as if he was expecting me to do something. Well, I hated to disappoint him, but there was nothing really special to see here, just a stupid kid that walked into a stupid portal and got stupidly zapped. The only thing that was pretty impressive was the fact that I actually survived, but not like that was something I could exactly brag about.

Huh, maybe it would be a cool story to tell when I started school at Casper High-still have to laugh at the irony of that name-, but tell it a bit differently of course.

The man cleared his throat. I'm guessing he was trying to get my attention.

I looked at him then. Okay, now, he definitely had my attention. Despite my recent lesson on how curiosity killed the cat (well electrocuted in my case), I still couldn't help the growing interest I had for why the man was here.

"Mr. Masters?" I said. This time I did notice how hoarse I sounded.

I was about to ask him why he was here and where were my parents, but something stopped me. At first, I just shivered as if I was suddenly dunked in a tub full of ice, but then, I felt something weird. As if there something bubbling deep inside of me. It felt cold and imbedded in my chest. I clutched it hard as if I could somehow pull it out. It was a sensation that grew discomforting by the minute.

I was shaking. I looked at my hands to see they were sparking. Actually sparking. Green bouts of electricity were sizzling around my fingertips, but it didn't feel painful.

I looked up at Mr. Masters, opening my mouth to ask for help. I didn't know what was happening, and I was beginning to panic. But, that was when I felt it. If anybody were to ask me what happened, there would never be a way to describe it.

It felt frightening and exhilarating all at once. I felt a wave of cold overcoming me, starting near my mid section then moving along my body until if felt like a was submerged in cold water. My body was tingling and hypersensitive and it felt both awful and amazing.

And, suddenly it was gone.

The feeling went away. The warmth slowly cam back, starting near my mid section and moving in the same manner. I felt like myself again but completely exhausted. I collapsed further into the bed, not being able to even lift a finger. My eyes were already beginning to close, but I fought it desperately, staring at the man above me.

He was smiling, now, looking as if he won the lottery, but then again, I'm pretty sure with how rich this guy was the lottery really wouldn't impress him that much.

He raked his fingers through my sweat-drenched hair, consoling me. The motion made me want to sleep. Again, my eyes began to close, feeling heavier than before; this time it was an even harder battle to open them.

"Wha.." I said, not able to get anything more out. I wanted to sleep so badly, but I was petrified to do that because I knew something was wrong with me. I could still feel it. I could still feel the cold deep in my chest. I didn't notice it when I first woke up, but now, I knew it was there. Now, I wondered how I didn't notice it at first.

"Shh," Mr. Masters hushed, bringing my attention back to him. I guess he could see the panic in my eyes because he continued to soothe me. "Just rest," he said, the smile still on his face. "I will take care of everything, Little Badger."

Besides the weird-ass nickname, I felt comforted by the man. He seemed to know what was going on. This was the only incentive I needed to finally give in to the growing exhaustion that I couldn't deny anymore.

I finally let my eyes close, the last site I saw was the man still standing over me, smiling.

* * *

I woke up in a huge bed.

This bed was bigger than two of my beds at home put together.

I didn't even know they made beds this big. I looked around the room then, not recognizing anything as my own.

It only took me a minute to remember what happened because I was suddenly reminded by a huge shiver wracking me. I curled in a ball, letting the convulsions take over me. I felt extremely cold and couldn't even control the shaking.

It finally settled, but that only left me with more anxiety and questions.

I slowly got out of the bed. My legs couldn't even support my weight for a second. I was suddenly on the floor, the only thing that stopped me from beaconing good friends with the overly extravagant carpet was the overly extravagant bed, which I was very thankful for.

Testing my strength, I slowly began to rise, my legs wobbling all the way. They felt like jello and extremely sore, but I was able to stand with the help of the bed.

I slowly made my way towards the door, leaning on whatever was near my path.

I hunched against the growing pain in my body but expected it. I mean I was stupid enough to think that I survived being electrocuted consequence-free. I thought back about what happened in the hospital and just now in the bedroom. Maybe there were more consequences than I initially thought.

I found myself in a large hallway, lined with big oak doors. There were moderately spaced pictures layered on the boldly painted green walls. The pictures varies from traditional art found normally in museums.

The only thing that lead me to believe I was in the home of Mr. Masters was A) I was pretty sure nobody in Amity had this kind of money besides him and B) he was the last person I saw in the hospital (the only person).

Picking a random direction, I made my way down the hall, keeping a hand on the wall to put some of my weight on.

Along the way, a shiver wreaked havoc on my body again.

I was just about to collapse when strong hands suddenly gripped underneath my armpits, effectively keeping me up.

I looked up to see Mr. Masters. His expression was grim, his deep blue/grey eyes stormy. I didn't know why he was looking at me that way, but for some reason, I didn't think it was entirely because of me.

"Let me help you," he said, taking my arm and put it on his shoulder. He had to duck a bit so I could lean on him and even with him ducking, my hand was still extended in a way that made it a bit difficult to lean my weight on him, but with our combined efforts, we made it to a room stationed at the huge opening at the base of the hallway we were in.

"Wait here," he said, letting go of me.

I barely notice what he was doing as another shiver overtook me.

I heard the roar of a fire and looked over to see Mr. Masters crouching at the huge stone fireplace, feeding the growing flame.

I looked around to see that we were in a huge study. I'm guessing this was his office. He was a businessman after all. There was a huge wooden desk across from me with neatly stacked papers and files stacked on it completed with dimly lit golden lamp and various professional looking baubles. In front of the desk, there was a seating area with a large plush sofa and chair set stationed by the fireplace where Mr. Masters was. Off to the side, I saw a pool table and a bar that had various scotches and bourbons on display.

I shivered again. I scrunched my eyes, gripping my arms. This time it was worse but short-lived.

"The shivering will go away eventually," Mr. Masters said. I looked at him studying me. His expression filled with pity as if he knew what I was going through, but I doubted it.

"Wha..." I shivered uncontrollably, my arms wrapped tighter around my body to try to stop the shaking, "What's ha-happening to m-me?"

The convulsions began again. I collapsed on the ground, my knees hitting the wooden floors painfully. I silently rode them out, hating every second of it. They finally stopped. I let out a groan, breathing heavily. Part of me couldn't help but wonder if this was what it was like to freeze to death.

Mr. Masters stood over me, placing a firm hand on my shoulder. I guess that it was supposed to feel comforting, but for some reason, I did not feel comforted. His expression was a mixture of pity and worry, matching his tone. But, it all felt fake to me as if this was just a pre-step he had to do in order to get to something else. "I'm afraid to tell you this, Daniel; but the sooner you know the sooner you will be able to get through this. The accident you experienced turned you into-in the medical term-a half ghost, half human hybrid. Or, known as a halfa."

I didn't really comprehend it at first. The words he was saying just kept jumbling up inside my head, but I knew that I shouldn't be what he said I was. That the words hybrid and ghost should never go together, especially with human.

Despite all the other questions and confusion rushing in my head, I managed to let out one. "H-How?"

"The whole Ghost Zone was practically electrocuted into your very being. You should be dead."

I remembered the accident. The blistering, the feeling like all my insides were going to explode. I was sure I was going to die. I was pretty sure I saw my whole life flash through my eyes at that moment, but then again, I was too busy with the whole pain part to really pay attention.

"Why-am I not?"

Mr. Masters smirked, his eyes brimming with a fierce pride. It was kinda creepy coming from a man that I barely knew. "It only proves how strong you really are."

It was a compliment, but I had a bad feeling that him saying that wasn't good. I changed the subject quickly, "What did you say I was, now? A..." I trailed off, not really wanting to say it.

"Half ghost hybrid," the man finished matter-of-factly.

"But," I stuttered, pushing down another shiver that was about to wrack my body, "B-but, I'm not dead."

I knew I wasn't because then I wouldn't be able to still feel my pounding heart that felt like it was going to burst out my chest any second. And, I still felt like myself; my parents said that once people became ghosts, they lost all characteristics and emotions of their past lives. I was pretty positive I was still emotional, hence why I'm freaking out right now.

"Yes," Mr. Masters agreed. He leaned down, extending a hand towards me, I couldn't help but shrink back from his touch, but Mr. Masters didn't take notice or just ignored me as he forced me to my feet. I didn't realize how strong he was...then, again I wasn't really the biggest of the bunch either. I guess anybody could pick up a scrawny ninety-seven pound thirteen-year-old.

He guided me towards the sofa, which I was thankful for because my legs were already shaking, which I still had no clue why. Again, I was aware of how completely awful I felt.

I collapsed on the sofa while Mr. Masters took his place in the armchair near me. He neatly crossed his leg, wiping off invisible dust from his pant leg.

"You are not dead," he continued. "Not even in your ghost form, which is a great advantage if you ask me."

Ghost form? What, I have different forms now? What the hell does form even mean?

I got a brief flash of the reflection I saw when I first came out of the accident. Somehow I didn't remember it until now. Maybe I was repressing it? But that other me... It was me, but it wasn't me at the same time. I was altered. White hair replaced black, green eyes replaced blue, and the hazmat suit's color scheme switched. I shivered for a different reason this time, reliving the horror of seeing that other me. Was that my ghost form?

Mr. Masters smirked at me, or was it meant to be a smile? "We are the superior species, Daniel, stronger than both humans and ghosts because we have both strengths and no weaknesses. While we have the powers of a ghost, the human side of us keeps us alive and allow us to create our own energy faster. Ghosts either have to recuperate or take energy while we will always have power." He looked at me expectantly as if I was supposed to shout 'hurray' or something.

I just stared blankly at the man, trying to make sense of it all; but I stopped short, remembering his exact wording. He was talking as if... My eyes grew wide as I looked at the man. "Wait, you said 'we.' That means..."

He smiled, "Caught that didn't you, Little Badger."

He reached over and ruffled my hair in an affectionate way, but I couldn't help but feel the possessive edge to it.

"Okay..." I paused, letting out a breath as Vlad's hand finally drew back. "But, why are you interested in me? There has to be others...right?"

Maybe there was a hidden cult or something like Halfas R Us. There had to be more out there, and hopefully, they weren't as creepy as this guy over here.

"We are the only two in existence. Besides, I have a feeling there are more things special about you than what you think, Little Badger."

There he goes with that creepy nickname again, but despite that, I couldn't help but feel some hope. These changes I was going through, he already experienced them; and it must get better because I don't see the guy shivering as if he was stuck in a meat-locker and forgot how to get out.

I smiled for the first time since the accident. "So you are going to help me, with all of this?" I gestured towards myself.

The man nodded, grinning at me.

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I am fully prepared to take you on as my apprentice of some sort," he paused, momentarily stopping to look at me with appraising eyes, although I didn't know why. "You will need a lot of training and guidance, and with my knowledge, you will be able to control your abilities in no time."

"When do I start?" I leaned forward, eager to get started as soon as possible so I would stop feeling like this, as if I was going to fall through the floor any second. Huh... Can I do that?

Vlad chuckled. "You start right now. You will stay here where I can keep an eye on you; in fact, your room has already been arranged."

"Wait," my eyes widened, confusion coloring my tone, "what do you mean stay? My par-"

"Are already taken care of," Vlad interrupted, standing up to his full height, looking down at me. "You won't be needing them anymore."

"What are you talking about? I have to go back," I urged, gripping the edge of the sofa. "They will be worried about me. I bet they are now... Oh, man, Mom's probably freaking out!"

I got up, thankful that I could get to my feet again. It seemed the shivering spell passed, but I still felt pretty unstable and shaky. I took a step towards the door, already thinking about the excuse I was going to say to my mom. You see, Mom, I was taken from the hospital and ended up talking to this crazy man who wanted me to be his apprentice like in that movie The Vampire's Apprentice except this guy's not a super cool vampire who performs at a circus, and I do not have a creepy obsession with spiders. Oh! And, didn't I mention, I'm now half ghost!

Yeah, I think I should just say I got lost trying to find the bathroom.

Before I could take another step, Mr. Masters was suddenly there, blocking me. "No, they are not worrying; in fact, they are mourning."

I felt like my whole body was dipped into freezing water. "Mourning?" I breathed, staring at the man.

"Their son just died in the hospital due to extreme burns and over exposure to electricity; or in other words, electrocution."

My eyes widened, as I gaped at him. My lungs felt like they weren't working as my breathing became heavier, groping for more air, something to settle me down. "No," I gasped.

"Yes, Daniel Fenton, as of to the town and the beloved parents' knowledge, is dead."

I couldn't decipher what I was feeling at this moment: shock, betrayal, sadness. But most of all, rage. My eyes narrowed, burning. I noticed in the small mirror positioned behind Mr. Masters, that my reflection showed my eyes were glowing a harsh green, just like my other form; but I didn't think about it for too long. I focused once again on the man in front of me. The man who was trying to take my family away from me. "No," my voice echoed throughout the room; it was resolute and loud.

I could feel the alien power inside me rising, building up from within, being fueled by my anger. Two bright rings of light appeared around my waist, I barely took notice to them; but I could feel them changing me as they moved across my body in opposite directions. Part of me recognized the sensation was the same one I felt at the hospital.

I continued to glare at the man in front of me, but when the beams disappeared, I knew I was in my other form. My _ghost_ form. I didn't need to look in the mirror this time. I felt the difference. I could feel the power, the feeling as if I could do anything. I felt invincible.

The air crackled around me, sparks of green energy appearing about, orienting around me.

"My, my, powerful, aren't we?" Vlad said, his tone a bit impressed; but his smile quickly morphed into a frown. "But, it seems you are headstrong as well, and I can't have my apprentice in possession of that nasty little trait, now can I?"

I was about to tell him to shove his stupid offer up his ass, but I stopped dead in my tracks by what happened next.

With a sick dread, I watched Vlad Masters turn into his ghost form. Dark black rings spread to opposite sides of his body, changing his form slowly. I was expecting him to look somewhat like the human him, like me. I mean there wasn't much of a difference in my appearance if you looked hard enough, but the man in front of me turned into something entirely different, something more terrifying.

He still had a humanoid form, but his skin was an icy blue tinge, looking as if he froze to death. His hair was black and angled into horns, part of me thought they were actual horns, but I couldn't tell from where I stood. His expensive Italian suit was replaced with a white with black accents jumpsuit that mildly resembled mine but his had a cape. I would have normally laughed at the cape, but there was no way to make fun of the intimidating man in front of me.

The worst part was probably his eyes. They didn't even look human. They were pupil-less and a deep crimson, somehow making his stare more terrifying.

He seemed ten times taller and muscular, and I could practically see the power surging around him. I could feel his power too. Something in me was sending off warning bells. Looking at Vlad, I knew one very important thing. This man was dangerous. He could kill me if he wanted to.

"I call this other me a slightly different name. A name that is both feared and respected throughout the Ghost Zone," he began. He smiled at me, revealing sharp canines. "Vlad Plasmius."

Just looking at the man, it was obvious that he had more experience and power than me.

But, that didn't stop me from lunging at him.

He caught me by the throat before I made contact. My hands flew to his, which were still gripping my throat tightly. I let out a choking sound but didn't stop struggling.

I heard him laugh.

I glared at him, feeling my eyes burn again. He was smiling at me. He was enjoying this. That's what threw me over the edge. This man told my family that I was dead, and he was laughing about it.

I growled, tapping into the power that I felt deep in my gut. I pulled everything that I had, grasping at the lurking cold inside of me, the somehow both exhilarating and terrifying sensation in me. I imagined I was gathering it all in this huge compact ball inside of me and when I felt I couldn't keep it together anymore, I released with everything I had.

I didn't expect what happened next.

The release caused a surge of green energy that escaped from every part of my body, striking anything that was in a ten foot radius, that included Plasmius. The energy made contact with him, sending him sprawling back into the wall, leaving a sizable dent.

I dropped to the ground on my hands and knees, panting from the exertion. Like in the hospital, I felt the same wave of exhaustion overtake me and if it wasn't worse enough, the shivers came back.

I groaned as my body convulsed. It seemed to have gotten worse.

When it finally ended, it left me even more tired and gasping for air.

Before I knew it, a foot made contact with my side, and I was airborne, kicked into the wall behind me. My back made contact with it first, effectively knocking the breath out of me. I dropped to the floor as various objects like picture frames and plaster rained down around me. My side was screaming as I laid crumpled there.

I looked up blearily to see Vlad stalking towards me. His expression was a strange mixture of satisfaction and anger.

I struggled to look up at the man, my arms shaking.

He looked at my eyes then. Whatever he saw made him smile cockily suddenly as his stride became longer and less angry as he walked towards me. I didn't really know if this was a good sign or not.

When he reached me, he picked me up by the front of my suit.

He raised me well over his head so that he was looking smugly up at me. "I have to admit, Daniel. I'm very impressed," his expression soured with fake pity, "but unfortunately, you still have a lot to learn. The first lesson is respect."

His eyes glowed a bright red as his scowl turned menacing.

My eyes widened as I saw his magenta tinged crimson energy snake and spark its way around his arm, coming towards me. The energy made contact with me, surging through me. I let out a scream as agonizing pain took over me. I felt my ghost form slip away, and the pain only increased tenfold. I let out another scream, silently begging for him to stop. It felt like the portal all over again.

The man finally stopped, releasing me. I fell to the floor hard, not able to break my fall. Between changing into a ghost and what he just did to me, I was surprised I was even conscious. A wave of nausea overcame me as another surge of shivers came. I groaned, letting it come, my body too weak to do anything else but take it.

"It's your body getting acclimated to your new DNA," Vlad said. It sounded like he was gloating, but I couldn't really tell. He was already starting to blur more, and darkness was starting to come around the edges of my vision.

But, it didn't stop me from hearing his words. I internally cringed when he said DNA. So it was that permanent? Despite the pain I was in, dread began to sit in my stomach. If I ever did get out of this, would my parents even want me? To have a son that they were supposed to hate.

I stopped that train of thought instantly. No, my parents loved me. They would accept me. Maybe they could even help fix me.

"Aw, why do you look so sad, Little Badger," Vlad said, picking me up once more by the front of my suit. I think he was trying to get me to stand because this time my feet were touching the ground, but I couldn't hold myself up at all. The blackness was starting to consume my vision to the point where all I could really see was his face and nothing else. "You should be happy. This is going to be the start of your new life."

He smiled at me as if this was the most terrific thing in the world that could happen to me, but I felt exactly the opposite.

"No," I pleaded, on the brink of passing out. "Let me go back to my family."

The man's smile twisted into a scowl. "I'm sorry, Daniel, but I'm afraid that is not going to happen."

I couldn't say anything more. My eyes were already starting to close from the growing exhaustion.

Before I lost complete consciousness, I heard the man say, "You're just too special."

* * *

I woke up on the cold floor of a pitch black room, a far cry from the situation a previously woke up too.

This time there was nobody coming to see me. I stayed here without the slightest clue what was going on.

All throughout the day (was it day?), constant waves of shivers and nausea attacked me. Sometimes, I even felt like parts of me were literally sinking through the floor, but there was no way to tell if it were true or not because I could barely see two inches in front of me. Although, I had the sinking feeling (no pun intended), it was true. I was half ghost after all; at this point, there was nothing that would surprise me. I was also son of the two leading ghost experts int he world. I knew what powers ghosts had, intangibility being one of them. Despite all of this, I still wanted to hold on to that part of me that wanted to believe none of this was true.

I tried to stand multiple times and find my way out of the room, but every time the chills would take over, keeping me writhing on the ground in agony. After a while, I just gave up on trying to find a way out and just stayed on the floor, drifting in and out of sleep.

I slept more than I was awake. I didn't feel the gut wrenching shivers or nausea as much when I was asleep, so I pretty much welcomed it.

The cold floor didn't bother as much anymore because I was to the point of exhaustion every time a particularly bad spasm of shivers took over, usually leaving me dry heaving and reeling. Yeah, sleep was good.

It was after one of the episodes when he finally came. I was on my back, staring up into the darkness wide-eyed and breathing heavily. I felt my heart was doing overtime in my chest, and I was in cold sweats.

Vlad entered the room when I was just about to question if this was ever going to go away or if I was going to be stuck like this forever.

I looked up instantly recognizing the sound of the opening door. It was the only sound in here that wasn't my own breathing. It startled me a bit because I was so used to the quiet that I actually forgot that a whole other sound spectrum existed outside my own.

He left the door open, letting the light shine into the room, giving me the chance to see what it looked like for the first time. I noticed there was a bare toilet off to the side, looking as if it was placed there as a second thought. There was nothing else in the room but that. Well, at least I had a toilet.

Another shiver wracked my body again, I groaned and rolled to my side, curling slightly in on myself, waiting for it to go away.

I held my arms closer together as my teeth chattered with so much force I thought they would surely break.

It finally went, and in response, I collapsed further into the floor.

In the light, I saw one of my hands turn transparent momentarily, then began to flicker in and out of view. I was too tired to really react to this. My arm soon returned to its solid, visible normal self, but I was starting to get the feeling that these random bursts of abilities took a lot more out of me than I thought because somehow I felt even more tired.

I didn't see Vlad knelt down next to me, but I could feel his knee brush my back lightly.

His hand gripped my shoulder firmly, pulling me over until my back was once more flat on the floor. The motion made me want to puke.

I looked at the man then. He looked concerned, but I knew by now that whatever variation of that emotion he was showing was twisted in some messed up way.

"Daniel," the man sighed. "I hope you learned your lesson. I'm sorry I had to do this while you were in your current condition, but if you agree to the terms of our previous conversation, I will be more than happy to let you out and help you. I'm sure you must be very uncomfortable."

I huffed at that last comment. "What terms? You want me to leave my family? You think I can actually do that?"

Vlad pressed his lips together as if dissatisfied that I wasn't agreeing instantly. "Don't think of it like that," he said, his lips forming a thin smile. "You won't be losing your family but gaining a better one. I will be your family, Daniel. I will be more than happy to fill the role as your father and teacher. Just think of all the things we can accomplish together."

I looked at him as if he was crazy. Hell, I was sure he was. "You really are serious, aren't you?" I said, still not being able to believe what I was hearing.

The man nodded. "Daniel, I'm sorry to say this, but the minute you stepped into that portal, your life changed. You became something that no one will ever begin to understand. You are something entirely not of this world or even the Ghost Zone. And, I am the only one who will ever understand you. Only I can teach you and help you through this. Your family will no longer be able to truly understand you."

With every word that came out of his mouth I felt heavier and heavier. He was right. As much as I didn't want to believe it, I knew it was true, but that didn't stop me from wanting to go back to them. When I got out of here, I didn't know what I would do. Could I really keep something like this from them? Could I really pull that big of a secret off? Live under the same roof with two ghost-hunters for parents?

"Daniel?"

I looked at the man. He was looking at me expectantly with a tender smile on his face.

What did this man want from me? Did he really think I could just leave my family as if they were strangers? I was desperate for his help, desperate for some answers, but I wasn't that desperate. I wasn't going to give up on my family like that. "I can't," I said. "You have to understand. I really want you to help me, but I just can't leave them. They are my family."

Vlad's smile instantly dropped, replaced by a deep scowl as his eyes narrowed. His hand gripped the front of my shirt, slightly bringing me closer to him. "Why are you being so stubborn?" he all but growled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And, I don't know why you are being such a fruitloop! I can't just leave them. They think I'm dead."

Vlad growled again, gripping the front of my shirt tighter. "They do not matter anymore. Forget about them. You're mine, now."

With every bit of strength I had, I pulled forcefully away form him, managing to break his hold. "Get away from me," I said heatedly, managing to stand up despite my shaking form. I looked at the open doorway behind the man, wondering if I could make a run for it.

He seemed to know what I was thinking because he positioned himself directly in front of me. I knew it would be impossible to get pass the man. He easily outweighed me by at least eighty pounds of muscle and had at least seven inches on me.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"That answer, my boy, is entirely up to you," he replied.

"Please," I tried, for the first time thinking about how much I missed my family. I needed to see them. I needed to be with them. I didn't realize it until now just how alone I felt without them here with me.

The man's eyes looked at me with a sympathetic sadness in his eyes, but I could tell it wasn't enough to sway him. He was still dead-set on me staying here with him. "I'm afraid that is not possible. I can give you anything you want but not that."

"Why me?" I asked. I wasn't that special. I always knew I was pretty average. My sister was the smart one, the one who excelled. I just did the best I could with what I had. Not like I was resentful of this or anything; it was just a fact. A fact that I was more than okay with. I didn't like the attention that much. Jazz was better at being in the spotlight than me.

I was pretty sure there had to be more of people like us out there, definitely some that would be of more interest to Vlad. I tried to remember our conversation from the first night I met him, but was drawing a blank on whether or not he said there were. I couldn't really remember that much from that night, just the cold.

The man drew closer to me, clasping my shoulder. His touch made me want to draw back, but I stayed where I was, looking up at his almost desperate eyes. There was a weird sort of spark in his eyes that looked like a mixture of pride and hope.

I tried to swallow down the huge lump in my throat. I clenched my fists at my sides, trying to relieve the overwhelming apprehension I was feeling at seeing this.

"You do not realize how strong you are, Daniel," Vlad said, a tenderness in his voice that matched his tone the first night I met him. "Something I'm sure your parents failed to mention. Don't think I haven't researched you. The youngest of the Fentons with expert, world-renowned ghost-hunters for parents and a prodigy for a sister. To most, it seems you just fade into the background compared to them, but if you look closer, it's pretty easy to see you outshine them. It was you who helped your parents in training the various units of ghost-hunters, you who was the youngest to ever take apart and put back together any anti-ecto weapon placed in your hands. I wouldn't be surprised to find you knew most of your parents' schematics at this point. While your sister shied away from your parents' career, making a legacy of her own, you embraced it, even became a fundamental part of it. Not even your parents know how much you've helped, how much you were built for this, but I do." He smirked at me then. "You were never one for the sidelines, Little Badger. I bet going into that portal wasn't the first time you tried to help your unknowing parents. It was the only time you got caught."

At this point, I really didn't know what he was talking about. Sure, I helped my parents with a lot of things, but there was really nothing else for me to do. I went from place to place with them, going to school in the sectors rather than an actual public school. I had a lot of free time on my hands. Coming to Amity, it was going to be the first time I actually went to a real school. The first time our family was going to settle down and stay where we were.

I felt a pang of sadness at that, remembering how much I was looking forward to it. Okay, not the school part but the other stuff. Like the fact that our family was going to be normal...well as normal as a Fenton can be. I was going to start having a life outside of my parents' career and sister's shadow. I was going to have something of my own. Maybe even meet a couple of friends, do something big on my own instead of just helping my parents.

But, the more I was here with Vlad, the more I felt like that life was drifting away, becoming something untouchable.

"I don't want any of this," I said, more to myself than to him.

"If you truly don't, then, you don't seem to understand the power you have," Vlad said. I looked at him questioningly, not really sure where he was going with this.

"You will soon obtain control over your ghost form," he continued, "and when you do, you can do anything. Nothing is unobtainable, nothing is impossible. You will be invincible. If you wanted, you could take the Human World and Ghost Zone as your own. No one can stop you. Even now, you are still young, I can sense the power in you."

He took a step closer to me, the same tenderness in his eyes. He placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Daniel," he said, "this is a gift. There is nothing you can't do. Every dream, every aspiration of yours is now reachable. You just have to grab it."

"But, I don't want it," I repeated. I knew it was true. I didn't care about the powers or about the stuff Vlad mentioned. "I just want to go home."

The man's eyes tightened, along with his grip on my shoulder. "It seems you have inherited your father's listening skills. I will repeat myself. You will not be going home. Ever. So I suggest you get the silly notion out of your mind."

Vlad's tone was clipped and short; I could tell he was starting to get angry, but I didn't care.

I glared at him, feeling the anger bubble inside of me. I felt my eyes burning, but by now, I was used to it and didn't even give it a second thought despite noticing the green glow that was cast over Vlad's face from them. "And you don't seem to understand," I said, somehow I was no longer in his grip but he didn't remove his hand, still poised in the air as if I went through him. "I don't want to be here. I'm going home."

I tried to turn into my ghost form, even got the rings to form, but they fizzled out with a zap. I called for it again and again but they never came. I growled, of course.

"Still having trouble?" Vlad said. I looked up to see he was smirking at me, his eyes glowing a bright crimson. "How 'bout I give you a little demonstration."

He quickly transformed into his ghost form, Plasmius. His eyes fixed on me the whole time.

I hated how he made it look so easy. It just made me angrier. I tried to transform again. "Come on," I muttered. The rings formed again, brighter than before, but they stayed only momentarily, tapping out again. This time, a wave of nausea took over me. I leaned back on the wall, feeling weak-kneed.

I looked up to see a blurry Vlad walking towards me; he was laughing.

"Stay away from me," I said, my voice sounding weak even to my ears.

"It seems you need another lesson," he said, his hand suddenly gripping my neck as he forced me back into the wall behind me. I choked against his tightening grip. "You keep forgetting who holds all the cards here, Daniel. _I_ am the one who's had twenties years to grow and develop these powers you are just obtaining. You have no idea how powerful I am. I've been extremely patient with you, knowing fully well how disorienting this can all be, but nice Vlad is no longer here."

"This is nice Vlad?" I gasped out.

The man growled, throwing me back harder into the wall. So hard I knew I was going to have bruises on my much abused back the next day.

"Listen, you little rat, you will accept my offer and choose to join me, renouncing your family in the process, or you will rot in this room until you do. And, believe I will make your life a living hell."

I looked levelly at his eyes, staring into the red abyss. I knew he meant every word he said, but I just couldn't bow out like this. The man just wanted too much from me. I couldn't just drop my family, not like that. "No," I said finally.

With an outraged cry, the man threw me in the wall on the other side of the room, my body slamming hard into it. I felt my arm give a distinct crack when I fell wrong. I cried out in pain, clutching it. I could feel that something must have broken.

Before I could even look up, I felt Vlad's boot slam into my side, kicking me back into the wall. My ribs were practically on fire now. My eyes began to water, but I refused to look up at him. I refused to give him the satisfaction.

"I don't know why you are being so difficult."

I felt the man pick me up by the collar of my shirt.

He had me up, just dangling there from his hand, forcing me to look at him.

My body ached all over. My vision was beginning to darken around the edges, but I could still see his face. He was glaring at me so heatedly I thought fire would start coming out of his eyes, which I didn't know if he could do or not. With the way his eyes were so red and dark, it was completely possible.

I didn't say anything to him, either from my own anger with the man or just from everything hurting so much. My broken arm was throbbing on an unbearable level. It was too hard too concentrate on anything; I could practically hear the blood roaring in my ears. I was too hurt and too tired. Between the blows I took and trying multiple times to change forms, I was at my limit's end. I didn't know how much longer I could stay conscious.

"Daniel," Vlad said, is tone sounding more subdued. "This can go differently. It does not have to be this way. I do not want to do this to you, but this is for your own good. I will do what I must to make you see joining me is the best option, but I rather not have to resort to these measures. Think, Little Badger, think about the path that will benefit you the most. Being at my side, I can give you anything you want. Don't you want that?"

I could already see the darkness growing, moving until I could barely see Vlad. I knew I was going to pass out. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the spots, but it just made my head hurt even worse. "I can't," I said finally, managing to look in his eyes.

It was true. A small part of me wanted to take Vlad's offer. It would be easier to do that, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave my family. I just couldn't. Yeah, did they annoy me, sure, but I wouldn't trade them for anything especially not for this, a life with Vlad Masters. Especially not after seeing all of this, because if there was one thing I learned from my short time here, was that there was something deeply wrong with Vlad, and I did not want to end up like him.

"Just let me go, Vlad," I said, my own voice sounding tired even to me, "because I'm not going to join you, ever."

The man barred his teeth, fangs clashing against each other in a smacking sound. "Fine," he growled. "The hard way it is."

I felt pain instantly. I don't know what it was, but suddenly I was encased in Vlad's crimson energy, and I felt like I was on fire.

I screamed. I couldn't stop myself. I screamed until my throat ached, and it became too much. It wasn't until a couple moments later that I fell unconscious, thrown carelessly to the ground by Vlad Masters.

My last thought being that this was far from over.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this story has been in my head for a while just because when I write Sam's story for the Catalyst, I usually think about Danny's perspective of it all. I don't know if I'm going to continue. I have a couple snippets written out, just because they were inspired from writing Sam's side of the story.**


	2. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

Hey guys, so I know it's been a while, like a really really long time. And, for those who are still watching for updates in this story or any updates on my account, I've decided to put this story on hiatus until winter break (December). I really don't know if anybody cares about this story or if anybody is reading, but it will be done, just not now.

I've had a string of bad luck ever since with my mom. During the summer, my dad broke his femur twice and had to go into surgery twice. This was the same leg he has had five other surgeries on. Unfortunately, he also has a physical labor type of job, so breaking his leg to this degree when he was already kind of handicapped to begin with was not good. I'm not going to get into it because it's just kind of depressing, but long story short, I had to make a lot of changes, like being forced to go from a premed student to a nursing student, which I don't regret, but still, and also, a lot of things are going to be changing for me and it's too stressful right now to write or at least write on a schedule.

There might be a couple of one shots here and there, but as of now, I just can't do it. I'm sorry to those who are still reading, to those who have reviewed this story without any answer back, and to those who have sent me private messages. It has just been very difficult lately. I'm slowly picking up the pieces and figuring out a plan. I know it's going to get better eventually. I just need time.

Again, thank you for all the support, you guys. You are all amazing. And, to those who've told me I inspired them to write, well, that seriously just brings tears to my eyes because that is the best thing in the world to do, to be able to create your own world. So, keep on writing, and I will still be around, reading all of your stuff!


End file.
